The present invention relates to theatre lighting, and specifically to cyclorama (“Cyc”) lights.
Cyc lights are commonly used to provide a broad wash of light to a cyclorama, which is a large curtain or wall positioned near the back of a theatre stage. Cyc lights typically have a light source positioned near a J-shaped reflector, which allows the cyc light to be positioned relatively near the cyclorama and still cast a broad sheet of light.